Dress to Impress
by lllooobnhm
Summary: Dressing up for Slughorn's party Rose learns of Scorpius' opinion of her.


As Rose entered Slughorn's office, she tried not to trip over the long, rosé-coloured - as Dom called it- gown that was embroidered with lace roses, twirling from her chest down to the floor. This did, indeed, feel quite peculiar. She never wore those kinds of things, since Rose has always been a bit of a tomboy, having grown up with Albus. Yet there she was, all dressed up. It is not like she had a choice though.

Slughorn required guests of his parties to be dressed lavishly. Rose loved being a member of the Slug Club, no matter whether she was because of her famous parents or because Slughorn simply liked her. For those lucky few who were members,enjoyed the luxuries Hogwarts had to offer like fancy dinners, meeting famous wizards and witches and of course the invite-only Christmas party hosted by her Potions professor which was the reason why she wore this bloody dress. Then again, maybe it was worth it.

She looked around and wondered which spell Slughorn used to make his office look like a large tent. The walls and ceiling had been draped with icy-blue shimmering satin hangings. Although the colour scheme appeared quite cold, the golden light suffused the room with warmth. Loud music accompanied by singing flooded her senses. The food, however, had not yet been served.

A familiar laughter behind her caught her attention but as she turned, she copped her friend Alice in an inconvenient situation with her legs spread over her cousin James' lap. So she quickly averted her eyes to prevent further awkwardness.

Dominique, as always, stood next to the drinks, while Albus and Scorpius were seated on the baby-blue velvet chaise longue, sipping on their Butterbeer.

Rose loves her cousin but Albus' best mate Scorpius really gets on her nerves. He always says all the right things, does all the right things, and does them so effortlessly, it makes Rose question her every skill. There is a twist though, he is cold as ice, no girl ever manages to come close to him on an emotional basis and he loves picking fights with Rose which quite honestly gets on her nerves. She had to admit he was attractive though. Scorpius Malfoy looked undeniably handsome in his tailored formal robes. She must have stared at him for when Scorpius saw her, his eyes widened ever so slightly. Still he did not move nor did he say anything.

In that moment they must have all noticed her, since everyone else was looking and smiling at her. For Merlin's sake, as if she did not feel self-conscious enough in that tight dress.

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when Albus asked: "Scorp, aren't you going to get Rose a Butterbeer?". The pale blonde Malfoy looked away irritated and answered yet with another question: "Can't she get it herself?" Albus shot him a daring glance which must have caught him by surprise because he actually got up and strolled over to the table where all the drinks were placed accurately next to each other.

All kinds of drinks really from plain ones like Butterbeer to extraordinary, pink, foaming cocktails that reminded Rose of Amorentia. Although she was certain that would have been illegal. However, she could imagine Slughorn making a joke of it.

While she was daydreaming, Scorpius leisurely picked up a Butterbeer and handed it to Rose, looking away slightly and clearly avoiding eye contact. Him being so weird around her made her nervous for it was so unlike him and it also made her question whether that was a good or bad sign. She was never able to figure this guy out.

Hesitantly, Rose took the Butterbeer and looked down shyly as Scorpius sized her up. His eyes drifting from her chest to the very bottom of the dress and bloody hell did he look smug. Having taken a sip of his Butterbeer, he said with a smirk painted across his face: "Well... You actually do look quite good". Did she actually just hear that right? He would not dare tease her in front of her favourite teacher. Scorpius perfectly knew that she could not keep it in when he said something about her appearance.

"Are you kidding me? Last time I checked you said I was ugly as a slug.", Rose countered, now left really confused. He glared at her, responding: "I was complementing you, stupid."

"Don't even start this. I know I look hideous in this dress and that's not funny at all.", Rose was completely fed up now. How dare he nag at her in such a vulnerable state in front of everyone else? This guy had no decency what so ever.

"It's not my fault that you don't have a sense of humour.", he said as though answering her thoughts. Rose embarrassedly averted her eyes but he followed her gaze. As both of them faced the table, they realized everyone was watching them and smiling.

An immediate hiss escaped Scorpius' mouth: "Stop staring or I'll kill you." Rose, still startled, just ignored this stupid statement. Her cousin Dominique had always been the romantic one who has had more boyfriends then any other girl at Hogwarts. Smirking she put in her two pennies worth: "You two are so sweet. I'm so jealous." Scorpius smug expression re-appeared. Why was this guy so confusing?

"What? No we're not.", Rose protested. That was so embarrassing. However, she couldn't deny that she did occasionally picture them as a fighting couple.

"Yeah, right", the voice of her best friend Alice broke the silence.

"Sod off, Alice.", Rose was not prepared for this. But of course her idiotic cousin Albus yelled: "C'mon you love birds, fight some more." Rose blushed hysterically: "Don't be ridiculous." She noticed Scorpius' smirk was still there but he hid it well as he looked at his feet unassumingly. James shot a look at Alice and decided to join the conversation: "It's so much fun to see the two of you argue." Alice nodded enthusiastically. This whole situation turned weird so quickly.

In that moment the situation took a whole other turn. Scorpius grabbed her by the hand which shot an electric jolt through her arm and slipped through the door out of the crowded room with her right behind him. Outside, she desperately tried to stay calm. If she did something wrong now, it would be even worse. He always seemed so confident in himself that she was utterly nervous. Yet she could not help but notice, Scorpius' slight peach blush.

"You're not hideous.", he looked away, "Actually you don't even need all of that getup to look pretty."

Rose felt paralysed. Did Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy just break his cold, distant demeanour? She has been waiting for him to give her a sign that he was not emotionally disturbed.

Well, at least this stupid dress did something.


End file.
